Real Love
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: So this is a little background thing for Abbey Road. It's on Dhani and Prudence. If you didn't catch it in the story. In one of the last chapters Teddy finds Dhani kissing a girl on the couch and that girl is Prudence. Prudence is John's daughter. You don't really have to read that story to know what's going on just to know the characters. It's by Shortyblackwell if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little background thing for Abbey Road. Um it's on Dhani and Prudence. If you didn't catch it in the story. In one of the last chapters Teddy finds Dhani kissing a girl on the couch and that girl is Prudence. Prudence is John's daughter. **

* * *

**Real Love**

Dhani Harrison woke up one morning a sighed. He got out of bed and went to get something to eat. He grabbed a banana before walking back upstairs to change clothes. He was usually the first one awake at his house, unless his father, George had to be at EMI really early.

After he finished his banana and was dressed he went out. He didn't know where he was planning to go, but he ended up at Paul McCartney's house. He smiled to himself. Joey would be awake by now.

Joey was Paul's adopted daughter and Dhani had a rather big crush on her. He knocked on the door and Bailey, Paul's wife answered. She smiled at Dhani and let him in saying Joey was upstairs still asleep and that he could go and waked her up if he wanted to.

Dhani grinned a very lop-sided, George Harrison esque grin before bounding up to Joey's room. He pounded on the door and walked in. Joey sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Dhani what are you doing here?" she knew about his crush on her and tried not to hurt his feelings when she didn't return them.

"Bailey said to come and wake you up." he shrugged and threw a pillow at her. She groaned.

"I know that, Harrison, I meant at my house." she moaned. He snickered.

"I dunno I was bored and ended up here." he shrugged as she got out of bed. She walked out of the room to be met with Paul. She pounced on him like she was a child and he laughed.

"Morning Daddy." she yawned. He kissed her hair.

"Morning Joey." Paul responded. The three of them walked downstairs where Bailey had made breakfast. Dhani didn't eat anything but he sat and talked for a while. He tried to get Joey to go out with him before he left and when she said no every time, he didn't let his disappointment show through.

He went back home after that and he found Lily was in the living room with Prudence, John and Cynthia's Youngest daughter. She was a year younger than Dhani and Lily, and Lily knew something about her that Dhani didn't.

According to what Prudence told her, she had a brilliant crush on Dhani, but was too scared to tell him because of his crush on Joey.

"Pru, why don't you tell Dhani now?" she asked slyly. Dhani stopped and looked at the two girls.

"tell me what?" he asked looking confused. Prudence looked clueless to Dhani so he walked off. He went into the music room and picked up the shiny red gibson guitar that he knew his father had given to Teddy, his mum, before she disappeared. He sighed as he played it.

He liked the way it sounded, and it was probably his favorite out of all the guitars he and his father owned. He started to sing the song George wrote for Teddy one year for her birthday. It was called Beautiful Girl. Lily really liked to sing it, but Dhani didn't like it for the gooshy words. He liked it for the guitar in it.

As he finished the song he took in a deep breath and let it flood back out. He always missed his mother, but for some reason he missed her now more than anything.

"You OK, Dhani?" Prudence asked coming to sit down next to him on the couch that was placed up against the wall. He looked at her and nodded.

See in Dhani's life he'd grown up with Lily as his sister; obviously, Bridget as his and Lily's cousin, and the others as friends, even though they were all close enough to be cousins and all the kids of the Beatles called them Uncle whoever. Julian, Joey and Bridget were best friends and Prudence was Lily and Dhani's best friend. She was the one at their house the most and Dhani and Lily spent a great deal of time over at her house. They all as a group got along fine, it was just that Prudence always liked Lily and Dhani as friends more than Bridget and Joey. Julian was her brother so she didn't hang out with him most of the time unless Dhani and Lily were at the Lennon's house and Julian happened to be there.

"Joey was here just a few minutes ago." Prudence said biting her lip. Dhani shrugged. He'd been turned down by her countless times, so he decided to give up.

"I don't care all that much." he said. It never occurred to him how thick his scouse was until he spoke to Prudence, who had worked hard not to have a scouse. She slipped into it every now and then.

"Well why not? I thought you liked her?" Prudence said frowning. Dhani shrugged again and looked down at his mum's guitar.

"I dunno, she doesn't like me anyway. THere's really no point in trying right?" he gave a little chuckle to hide how much it hurt to say that.

"Oh, well she doesn't know what she's missing anyway." She said rolling her eyes, trying to cheer him up. She was good at that. She's known him long enough to know what to say to make him smile. She adjusted her glasses and sniffled. Dhani found that quite cute for some reason and giggled a little.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me when I got home?" he asked, almost sure that Lily was just trying to pick on the poor girl. Prudence shrugged and sighed dramatically before leaning her head against Dhani's shoulder.

"Oh Dhani!" She said, "I just don't know what to do!" she said sounding like a distressed princess that usually got whatever she wanted.

"What can I do to help you!?" Dhani said playing along. He put the guitar in his lap aside and stood up and took her hands in his.

"I don't know!" She said putting her forehead against his chest. they both suddenly started laughing and didn't stop for a good ten minutes.

"See now you're happy again." Prudence said as they were lying on the floor after falling over from laughing so hard. Dhani turned over on his stomach and positioned himself over Prudence's face. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"OK, so what do we do now?" he asked biting his lip.

"We go and make out in the corner." Prudence said quite seriously as she sat up. Dhani's heart fluttered a little for a reason he didn't really want to think about, and he thought she was being serious until she giggled.

"Jeez, Dhani, I was kidding," she said, "You look like I just hit you in the face." Dhani chuckled nervously and got up when he and Prudence heard the front door open then shut again.

"Dhani! Lily! I'm home!" George called. Dhani and Prudence went to greet Dhani's father before going back to the living room.

They were talking and giggling when George came storming in the room, clearly mad about something.

"Dhani Harrison, how many times have I told you to put guitars away when you're finished with them?" he said firmly. He shoved the guitar Dhani had been playing at him and Dhani gulped.

George was usually the kind of dad that let you go out and do what you wanted as long as you were back by curfew and didn't get into any trouble. When he got mad, you did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I was talking to Prudence and forgot to put it away." Dhani said, holding onto the red gibson that they both loved so much. He knew if he was going to leave a guitar out that it should never _ever_ be this one.

"Go and put it away." George had calmed down a little when he noticed Prudence was sitting on the couch trying not to be seen. Dhani nodded and left the room to put the guitar away. George sighed and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands and bit his lip.

"You OK, George?" Prudence asked. she never went for the whole "Uncle George" thing. He glanced up at her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Pru," he said, "What's the date?"

"Um, July something," she said, "I don't really remember." George sighed. It was nearly Dhani and Lily's 18th birthday and he needed to get them something.

After that he got up and left the room as Dhani came back. He sat down next to Prudence and huffed.

"He wouldn't have been on me about the guitars if it wasn't that one." he mumbled. Prudence frowned.

"What's so special about that one?" she asked leaning over against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer than he'd ever pulled her for some reason. She didn't protest.

Dhani sighed, "That one was the one he gave my mum one the last birthday she had with him." he said sadly. Prudence bit her lip. She never could figure out what to say when Dhani or Lily were upset about their Mother.

"I'm sorry he yelled at you." she said quietly. She pecked his cheek and he blushed. She always wondered why he got so shy when he got any sort of girl attention.

"It's not your fault so don't apologize." he said trying not to grin. She laughed at him and shoved his shoulder.

She sighed suddenly and Dhani frowned.

"I'm bored." she said rolling her eyes. Dhani swears most of the time she should be a broadway actress or something; she was good at being dramatic. He laughed and shoved her away.

"I want to do something!" she moaned putted her face back in his shoulder. He laughed again.

"And do you always get everything you want?" he asked teasingly. She looked at him and scoffed.

"Do you know who my father is?" she asked cocking an eyebrow, "Of course I get everything I want."

"Brat." he giggled. She twisted her face at him.

"Am not!" she argued. He nodded.

"I am not!" she yelled at him. They both stood up and scowled at each other.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, Prudence Lennon is a spoiled brat!" Dhani said firmly, "She gets everything she wants no matter what it is!"

"I do not, Dhani!" she said stomping her foot. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "I don't have _everything _I ever wanted."

"Oh?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her, "And what don't you have?" They were standing nose to nose by this point and neither of them noticed it until those words were out of Dhani's mouth. She suddenly didn't have to tell him what she wanted that she didn't have, because it was clear to him now. He looked at her for a long time, and to anyone walking bay the room it would look like they were having a very intense staring contest. Neither of them blinked and Dhani was trying to decide what to do in his situation.

Little did either of them know that John had just showed up to pick up Prudence, or that George was standing just outside the doorway to the living room spying on them. John stopped next to George and cocked an eyebrow at him. George put his finger to his lips and pointed to Prudence and Dhani who were still nose to nose. John crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the two.

Dhani licked his lips quickly and Prudence gulped. They were both getting nervous. Dhani fixed her crooked glasses that had ended up that way from the little tantrum she'd just thrown. His hand trailed down her face and stopped on her cheek.

"Dhani, I-" she was cut off by the most glorious feeling of his lips against hers. He'd finally made up his mind on what to do and he's pulled her into him and slammed his lips against hers before she could say anything and before he lost his nerve.

Prudence kissed him back and they stood there kissing while George and John stood just outside the door with their mouths hanging wide open. They were clearly shocked.

Dhani and Prudence pulled apart slowly and Dhani cleared his throat nervously.

"I was just gonna say that I liked you and that was what Lily was trying to get me to tell you earlier." Prudence said, slightly wide eyed. Dhani chuckled and kissed her again.

That was when John decided to intervene.

"M'kay that's enough of that." he said jerking Dhani back from his daughter. Prudence blushed as George entered the room, applauding his son. John glared at him, but George was proud that Dhani was brave enough to actually kiss her.

"Your mother wants you home, Pru." John said giving Dhani a stern look, "You can snog Dhani some other time." Dhani blushed madly as John started to pulled Prudence away. He grabbed her hand and kissed her just to get at John a little.

"Bye Pru," he said grinning. She grinned back and pecked his cheek before letting her father pull her away. George laughed.

"Good job Dhani." he said clapping him on the shoulder, "I was a little worried you blew there for a second."

"I didn't know I was gonna do that until after I did it." Dhani said, slightly shocked he did do it. George laughed and shook his head.

So, Dhani had a good day. He found out that Prudence liked him and he also found out how much he liked her. He also learned where his father was standing with John the whole time all that went on. He embarrassed slightly after finding that part out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this probably isn't gonna be very long. It's also just gonna be lots of fluff. It's how Prudence and Dhani got together. I wasn't planning on making this more than a one shot, but someone gave me an idea. **

* * *

**Real Love- Chapter two**

"Dhani! I can't believe you!" Joey yelled over the phone. Dhani winced. He wasn't entirely sure why Joey was yelling at him. The phone rang so he picked it up. That was the first thing she said.

"What? What did I do!?" he asked quickly. Lily giggled on the couch. She probably heard Joey yell from where she was sitting.

"You kissed Prudence!?" she asked loudly, "I thought you liked me!"

Dhani made a face, "Well you turned me down! She likes me and I gave up on trying to get you to go out with me!" he said rolling his eyes, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I-I don't care." she stammered, "I just..."

"Aw, Joey are you jealous!?" Dhani asked smugly. He heard Joey scoff.

"No! I am not jealous." she said. Dhani knew she was rolling her eyes, "I just knew Prudence liked you and that you'd never ever go out with her because of me. Well I thought anyway."

Dhani chuckled, "Well you thought wrong." he laughed, "So I have to go. I'm going to see Prudence and I have to talk to Julian about this new band idea he keeps going on about."

Joey sighed, "Fine, do what you want." she said, "Not that I care that you're with Pru or anything..." Dhani rolled his eyes and hung up the phone as his father walked into the room

"Who was that?" he asked picking up the random pages on the coffee table. Dhani giggled.

"It was Joey." he said, "She's jealous." George frowned.

"Jealous of who?"

"Prudence." Lily giggled. George rolled his eyes, "Because she found out that Dhani kissed Pru and now she suddenly likes him." George rolled his eyes again as he examined some of the pages he'd picked up, muttering as he went.

"Mine...Mine...Dhani's...Mine...Dhani's...Dhani's. .." he was looking through the songs that have been written and placed there at random. He got to one and made a face.

"Is this one mine or yours?" he asked holding out a page with chords and a few song phrases. Dhani bit his lip and studied the page.

"Uh, this is mine." he said. George nodded and handed the rest of his pages to him. Dhani took them and went upstairs to get his guitar. He knew Julian probably had a guitar he could play, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of not using his own. He stuffed the pages in the case before going back downstairs.

"Bye, I'm going to John's." he said waving. George waved back.

"Be back before dinner!" he yelled after the door shut. Lily laughed.

"He won't be." she said getting up, "I'm gonna go and see Bridget." George nodded and she left. He was at home...alone...in a big house...nothing to do...hmmm...

* * *

"Julian, I don't think anyone else is gonna want to do this band thing." Dhani said rolling his eyes. He'd gotten to The Lennon's house and was first greeted by Cynthia who said Julian was upstairs in the music room. That was where he went. He hasn't left the room in nearly three hours, and he hadn't even seen Prudence.

"Oh c'mon Dhani!" Julian said, "Joey wants to do it and Bridget thinks it could be fun!" Dhani sighed. He wanted to play in a band more than anything, just not with the people he practically lives with.

"Bridget can't play any instruments." Dhani said. julian bit his lip.

"_I_ can teach her!" he said quickly. Dhani huffed.

"I can teach her too, it just seems like too much work for the cause." he said.

"No it's not, we only have to teach Bridget," Julian said, "Joey can play the piano. I play the guitar and so do you."

"What about bass?" Dhani asked sounding bored, "Prudence plays bass. Paul taught especially for this thing."

Dhani sighed again. He leaned back in his seat, "But what about..." Dhani couldn't think of anything else.

"We'll have Me on guitar." Julian started. Dhani shook his head.

"If I'm doing, I'm on guitar." He said.

"But your dad's the guitarist in the Beatles!" Julian protested.

"Exactly!" Dhani said loudly. Julian huffed. The only other thing he could play was the drums, "I'm on guitar, Pru's on bass, You are on drums, and what would Bridget do?"

"Yeah and what about Lily?" Prudence asked poking her head in. She grinned at Dhani and he bit his lip.

"Lily can't play anything..." he said slowly. Julian started to suggest teaching again but Dhani stopped him, "Trust me Dad and I have tried to teach her something, but she can't...at all..." Prudence laughed and plopped down in the seat next to Dhani.

"Well, Let's get back to Bridget." Dhani said crossing his arms over his chest, "What would you teach her?"

"She could play the tambourine like Davy in the Monkees." Prudence said, causing Dhani to laugh. She giggled and Julian rolled his eyes at them.

"Well she could be rhythm guitar." Julian said, "That's not hard and it wouldn't' take long to teach her." Dhani sighed. This was actually gonna happen.

"Alright fine," Dhani said, "But Wily's gonna want a part in this." Julian bit his lip.

"She could be the manager and doesn't she know how to work the equipment in the studio?" Prudence asked. Dhani nodded.

"Yeah, but only the ones at our house." Dhani said shrugging. Julian nodded.

"Then it's settled. We're a band we just need a name for us." he said with a very John looking grin. Prudence cheered and Dhani scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

"Dhani are you staying for dinner?" John asked poking his head into Prudence's bedroom where the two have been talking for the last hour and a half. Dhani bit his lip.

He heard his dad say to be home for dinner, but he didn't get to spend much time with Prudence. He sighed, "Naw, I better not." he said, "Dad said to be home for dinner." he sat up from the floor and Prudence looked disappointed.

"Oh Dhani!" she said as he father left the room, "Can't you stay a little longer?" Dhani sighed and shook his head.

"I'm late already." he said as she stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her, surprising her a little. Neither of them were quite sure what was going on between them and they seemed to be experimenting. She reached up and pecked his cheek. He blushed and tried not to grin.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" she asked softly. Her hands rested on his arms as she spoke and Dhani felt a little tingly.

"Uh, I don't know." he said, "I'll try." she grinned and he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She giggled when he pulled back.

"Bye." she said. He smiled and waved as he walked away.

When he got home he slammed the door, like usual. George yelped from the couch.

"Don't do that!" he scolded. Dhani rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen where Lily was making dinner. She usually did, but Dhani helped her sometimes.

He picked up a spoon and stirred whatever sauce was on the stove. She smiled at him and went back to making a salad.

"How was Prudence?" she asked slyly. Dhani blushed and tried not to look at his sister.

"She was alright." he said trying to sound casual. Lily giggled when she saw his face, "Oh shut up." he rolled his eyes and then she shewed him out of the kitchen. He went upstairs and flopped on his bed. He thought about Prudence for a while before he picked up his guitar and wrote a song.

Over dinner he mentioned to Lily the band idea Julian had and she liked the idea, and George was very encouraging toward the idea until Dhani said he wasn't sure he wanted to do it.

"Dhani," George said sternly, "I'm saying you have to do it, but you have to start somewhere." Dhani sighed and nodded.

"I know how you want to be in a band with other people, but maybe starting with people you know already will help get your name out there and then if this idea goes south you can get another group together." George said. Dhani knew he was right, and he hated when that happened.

* * *

"But mum!" Prudence said loudly, "I like him!" the Lennons were all eating dinner after Dhani left and Prudence didn't like the topic of conversation.

"I know you like him, but he's older than you are!" Cynthia said.

"So?" Prudence asked frowning, "He's only a year older than me!"

"Prudence, don't yell at your mum." John said without looking up from his plate. Julian snickered from his seat and John gave him a glare.

"But Dad, she said I can't go out with Dhani!" Prudence protested.

"I don't care," John shrugged, "don't yell at her." Prudence groaned and got up from her seat.

"Hey!" Cynthia said as she walked away, "You come back and use your manners!" Prudence ignore her mother and went up to her room, making sure to slam the door. Cynthia sighed and looked at John. He bit his lip and leaned back in his seat.

"She's right," he muttered. Cynthia glared at him.

"What?"

"She's right. He's not that much older than her, and he's George's kid..." he trailed and Cynthia just looked at him, "George is the quiet Beatle. Which means Dhani is most likely more like him than anything."

Cynthia huffed and got up from the table. John rolled his eyes, "What happened to manners?" he muttered. Julian laughed.

"We never had that dad." he said also getting leaving the only one at the table. John shrugged and finished his dinner in silence.

* * *

"So we're actually going to do this band thing?" Bridget asked as Dhani, Lily, Prudence, Joey, and her all walked through the large garden at Friar Park. Dhani nodded.

"Julian really likes the idea and he says he can teach you guitar." he said. Prudence suddenly took his hand and sighed.

"What if I don't wanna learn guitar?" Bridget asked making a face. Dhani shrugged.

"That's the only thing left to play." Prudence said, "Julian's on drums and Dhani's on lead guitar, I'm on bass, and Joey's on piano." Bridget sighed.

"Fine, but what about Lily?" Bridget asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I am in no way musical." she said. Nobody could really believe that since her father and mother both played instruments _and_ her mother's uncle (Peter Tork) played literally every instrument.

"OK, well What about names?" Joey asked squeezing herself between Dhani and Prudence. Prudence frowned at her as Dhani looked over to her.

"Well I was thinking something sort of Beatle related, but not really anything someone would notice immediately."

"Like..." Joey bit her lip, "Hey my Dad wrote a song called Flaming Pie!"

"Like how John came up with Beatles?" Lily asked. Joey nodded and grinned.

"I say we go with Flaming Pie." Dhani said giggling, "It's kinda funny."

"How's that?" Prudence asked trying to get passed Joey again.

"Well John says he had a vision about a guy on a flaming Pie that they should be called Beatles with and A." Dhani shrugged. Prudence giggled, finally getting passed Joey. Joey huffed and chose to walk next to Bridget.

"They we are Flaming Pie." Bridget said grinning. They all nodded.

"I'll tell Jules later." Prudence sighed. She leaned her head against Dhani's arm.

"I have to go home." Joey said looking at her watch. She sighed and Bridget linked arms with her.

"Me too." she said.

"I'll walk with you guys." Lily said. Joey walked up to Dhani and pecked his cheek before running after the other two who'd already started walking.

Dhani scrunched up his nose and Prudence looked a bit hurt. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her hand. She shrugged and looked at the ground.

"I just thought you didn't like Joey anymore." she said sounding lose to tears. Dhani frowned.

"I don't..." he said rubbing his hand over the place Joey had kissed him.

Prudence didn't say anything for a while and Dhani wondered if he'd done something wrong. He bit his lip and stopped suddenly.

"Prudence," he said seriously, "I don't like Joey. I like you. DOn't be upset with me please."

She looked back at him and bit her lip, "I'm not upset with you," she said, "I just feel like Joey only likes you now is because you aren't bugging her anymore."

Dhani pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to Joey, but Pru, I don't want you to be upset." Prudence nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her closer. He kissed her lips for a long time, wishing she never pulled back. She did and she looked a little unsure of something.

"Pru?"

"Dhani, My mum thinks you're too old for me." she said suddenly. Dhani blinked at her trying to comprehend that.

"Um, I'm only a year older that you." he said making a face. Prudence shrugged.

"I know that, but she won't listen to me." she said. Dhani bit his lip and looked at the green grass as they walked toward the huge house.

"It doesn't effect how I feel about you though." she said trying to get him to understand. He nodded.

"I don't wanna do this if your mum and dad don't like it." he said seriously. Prudence's heart came crashing into her stomach and she felt like crying.

"Dhani, please don't say that." she said, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pru, but I don't wanna date you if your mum doesn't think it's a good idea." he said.

"We don't have to tell them/" Prudence pleaded with him. He shook his head.

"No, I don't wanna go behind their back either." he said. Tears fell from her pretty brown eyes, before she turned from Dhani and left Friar Park.

Dhani sighed and smacked himself in the face. He went inside, slamming the door, before going up to his room.

* * *

Prudence got home and slammed the door loudly, startling her mother.

"Pru don't slam the door like that." she said. She hadn't noticed that her 16 year old daughter was crying.

"Yeah I'll work on that." she mumbled as she wiped her face and walked past her mum. Cynthia grabbed her arm lightly and stopped her.

"Prudence are you alright?" she asked. Prudence gritted her teeth and wrenched her arm free from her mother's grasp.

"No I am not." she said loudly, "I told Dhani what you said and now he doesn't want to go out with me anymore!" she cried. Cynthia opened her mouth to speak, but Prudence didn't let her.

"This is your fault!" she accused turning away, "I don't wanna hear what you have to say!" Prudence ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, passing John on the way. He didn't try to stop her, but he heard the yelling and he looked at Cynthia.

"What was all that?" he asked frowning.

"Prudence told Dhani what I said and now-"

"Now he doesn't want to date Pru." John said like it was proving something. Which it did, Cynthia just refused to see it, "He's a good kid, Cyn. He told Prudence no because you said no. He's not gonna go out with her if we don't like it."

Cynthia groaned and plopped down on the couch, "Ok so he's a good kid, but I'm not taking back what I said."

This was gonna be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Real Love- Chapter three**

"No Joey!" Dhani said pushing the Red haired girl away from him.

"C'mon Dhani just once!?" Joey asked batting her long eyelashes at him. Dhani shook his head, but Joey ignored him and planted her lips against his. Dhani shoved her back and wiped his mouth.

"Joey!" Dhani yelled, "What's your problem? I came over because I wanted to talk to you! Not make out because Julian told you what his mum said to Prudence!" Joey pouted and plopped down on the couch.

"Fine what is it?" she asked rolling her eyes. Dhani sighed and sat down as far away from her as he could.

"I want to know why you have a sudden interest in me." he said seriously. Joey bit her lip and shrugged.

"Dunno," she said, "But I thought you liked me." she huffed. Dhani rolled his eyes.

"A guy can only ask so many times." Dhani muttered rolling his eyes, "But you have to stop it Joey." Joey sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but since when do you care about Prudence?" Joey asked crossing her arms over her chest. Dhani looked at his lap and bit his lip.

"I don't know really, Joey, but you're upsetting he when you do all that stuff." he said slowly. Joey nodded and got up. Dhani left the McCartney house and went straight to John and Cynthia's house. He knocked on the door and bit his lip as he waited. JOhn answered and he gave Dhani a grin.

"Hello young Harrison, what can I do for you?" he asked letting Dhani inside.

"Well I came to see Prudence. I haven't spoken to her in a few days and I feel like I upset her the last time we saw each other." Dhani said looking at the floor.

"Dhani," John said, "She's not upset with you. She upset with Cyn. She was just a little hurt that you didn't want to go out with her, but she mostly blamed Cynthia for it."

"I want to go out with really, I just don't want Cynthia or you to be upset by it." Dhani insisted. John put his hand on Dhani's shoulder and nodded.

"I know that, but Cynthia refuses to budge on what she thinks." John said as Prudence walked downstairs solemnly. John rolled his eyes.

"Oh Pru!" he said, "Stop moping around. Dhani here to see you." she perked up a little and walked over to them. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Jeez, Pru, it's only been a couple of days." Dhani said with a laugh as he hugged her back. She sniffled and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Pru you just remember what your mum said." John said as he walked away from them. Prudence rolled her eyes.

"Stupid mum," she muttered. Dhani cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Now now let's not be harsh, love." he said. She sighed and put her head against his chest.

"Well she is." she said, "She's being unreasonable." Dhani agreed with that, but he was determined to change her mind, but he didn't really know how.

* * *

"Dad can't you please help Dhani and Prudence?" Lily asked while Dhani was out. George huffed.

"No!" he said firmly, "Your brother can handle his own problems and once Cynthia makes up her mind there's no changing it."

"But Dad, They love each other and George won't date her if CYnthia doesn't like it!" Lily said, "He can't fix it by himself and you know you can help him!"

"Lily, please just stop!" George said as he started to fix dinner, "Dhani is nearly 18 years old. He can make his own decisions. If he chooses to not date Prudence because of what CYnthia thinks that's his choice. I'm not interfering."

"Dad, don't you remember a week ago when he was crushing on Joey and she didn't want him?" Lily asked crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. George sighed and nodded as she went on, "He was always moping around because she didn't like him. Prudence was always trying to cheer him up because she loved him and when they finally get it out that they love each other, Cynthia, who by the way has always known of Prudence's feelings, decides that she doesn't want them to date."

George huffed and leaned on the counter, slightly defeated, "Lily-"

"And you and I both know that she's only saying that because she doesn't want her youngest daughter to grow up and leave." Lily interrupted. George gritted his teeth. He hated when his daughter made more sense than he did.

"Alright, fine, Fine, I'll talk to John and CYnthia and try and figure all this out." he sighed, "Now help me finish dinner will you?"

* * *

"Dhani are you staying for dinner this time?" John asked with a bit of a sigh, "Cynthia wants to know."

"Uh, sure I guess." he said, "I'll just call my dad and tell him." John held up his hand.

"Nope, I'll call him." he said, "You stay her with Pru," he said with a playful wink. Dhani cocked an eyebrow at him and John shuttered.

"Don't do that." he said, "You look too much like George as it is." Dhani chuckled and sat back down in the floor next to Prudence. They went back to whatever they were doing, Which happened to be going over the song Dhani wrote a few days ago. He wanted to use it for the band and Prudence wanted to hear it.

Dhani put down the guitar in his lap and lean on his back to look up at the ceiling. Prudence did the same thing and put her head next to his. Her ridiculously long blonde hair sprawled around her face and mixed with Dhani's dark brown hair. Dhani sighed and grabbed her hand in his before closing his eyes.

"Prudence," he said in a quiet, slightly nervous voice. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah," she said moving her self a little closer to him. He looked back at her and bit his lip.

"Um, Well I just- I wanted to tell you that- What I mean to say is that I- Gah!" Dhani ran his hands over his face and sat up suddenly. Prudence frowned and sat up. She found she was nearly sitting on his lap, but she didn't care. SHe wanted to know what he was going to tell her.

"Dhani, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"I love you, Prudence." he said, his voice wavering a bit. They looked at each other for a minute and Dhani wondered if he'd done the wrong thing telling her that. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap. Dhani's heart sank. She didn't love him too. He sighed and wanted so badly to get up and leave, but she was too close for him to move. She looked up at him suddenly and kissed him. He was a little surprised, but he kissed her back. He kissed her back and his fingers tangled into her hair. She pulled away and he pressed his forehead against hers. He shut his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "Pru, I really do love you. I know you don't think so because of what I what I said about dating you, but I just-"

"Dhani," Prudence interrupted him softly, "I know. I love you too." she grinned at him and kissed him again. He smiled at her and kissed her several times before John came back.

"OK, Really?" he asked his shoulders slumped a little. Dhani blushed and Prudence pulled back from him, "Your mum's not ganna be happy with this." Prudence sighed and gave her father a pleading look.

"Please don't tell her, Daddy, She'd never let me see him ever again if you did." she said, clearly worried about losing Dhani. John looked at his feet.

"I won't tell, Pru," he said softly, "Just- Dhani your Dad said he's coming over here for dinner too. He said he already started dinner at home, but he said he wanted to talk to us."

"And you're wondering why he wants to talk to you?" Dhani asked. John nodded and crossed his arms. Dhani shrugged.

"I dunno why he wants to talk to you." Dhani laughed, his arms wrapped around Prudence. John eyed him skeptically before walking away again. Prudence giggled and Dhani pecked her cheek.

* * *

"Oh George," John said opening the door. George grinned and stepped in the house. Lily followed him and went upstairs.

"Hello John," he said before turning serious, "I need to talk to you and your lovely wife." he said. John bit his lip and looked toward the kitchen where Cynthia was finishing up dinner.

"Is this about Prudence and Dhani?" John asked in a low whisper. George nodded and John bit his lip.

"Alright but I'm telling you that you'll only make it worse." John warned. George rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hello George." Cynthia said smiling. She was getting out the dishes for dinner and Julian was sitting up on the counter like George had seen John do so many times before, "Julian go and set the table will you?" she handed Jules the plates and silverware before shoving him in the direction of the dining room.

"Hi Cyn, listen I need to talk to you about Prudence." George said. John watched from the doorway as Cynthia's shoulders slumped and she huffed.

"George I'm not changing my mind." she said pointing her stirring spoon at him, "I don't want Dhani going out with Prudence."

George nodded, "And I respect that, I just want a reason why." he said with a nod.

"He's older than she is." Cynthia shrugged. George rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than Teddy, Ringo's older than Ivy, Paul's older than Bailey. You're older than John." George pointed out, "When I said a reason I meant a good one."

"Well I- She's- John help me here!" she looked to her husband who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Cyn, I'm on the kids side on this one," he said, not helping at all. Cynthia huffed and George leaned back against the counter.

"You don't want Dhani to date Prudence because that means she growing up." George said, "I know you don't want her to, but it's gonna happen. Dhani and Lily are growing up too and I don't want them to either, but i know I can't stop them."

Cynthia looked at the floor, "Well she's my daughter and I say she's not going out with im." she said stubbornly. John walked up.

"Cynthia, you do realize if I give them permission then they're gonna do it whether you like it or not right?" John said looking her in the eye.

"But you wouldn't do that, John." she said giving him a glare.

"Cyn, I'm serious!" John said, "You making them miserable by telling them no."

"Really." Cynthia asked rolling her eyes.

"Really! I went upstairs a minute ago and Prudence was nearly in tears because she was afraid that if you found out they were in the same room you'd never let Dhani come over ever again." John said sounding a little worried.

Cynthia groaned.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Dhani, Dad said he'd talk to Cynthia." Lily said for about the tenth time since she entered the room.

She was a little hesitant because Prudence and Dhani were sitting in the floor really close together.

Dhani rolled his eyes at his sister, "Cynthia's not gonna change her mind." he said with a sigh. Prudence groaned and made a face before getting up from the floor and going downstairs. Dhani and Lily followed close behind her and they walked to the kitchen. Prudence stopped short of the door and Dhani bumped into her.

"Why do you-"

"Shh!"

"Cyn, I'm serious!" John said, "You making them miserable by telling them no."

"Really." Cynthia asked.

"Really! I went upstairs a minute ago and Prudence was nearly in tears because she was afraid that if you found out they were in the same room you'd never let Dhani come over ever again." John said.

Cynthia groaned and the three kids pressed their ears against the door, "John, She;s only 16! She doesn't need a boyfriend!"

"Cynthia!" John said loudly, "This isn't about her having a boyfriend! Dhani loves her! You know that! i know that! We all know that! She even knows that! You can't just keep them apart!"

"You know what? Fine! Let her and Dhani date! They're just gonna end up breaking up and then you're gonna be the one to deal with her when she's crying her eyes out over it!" Cynthia exclaimed ending the conversation. Julian walked up to the group and shoved everyone through the door. They all fell on the floor on top of one another and George bit back a laugh as John helped them up.

"Where you all listening?" Cynthia asked, anger burning in her eyes. Prudence looked at the floor and Lily nodded. Dhani looked at George pleadingly.

"Uh, maybe staying for dinner isn't the best idea." he said quickly. He grabbed Dhani and Lily's arm before dragging them out of the house.

"Why did you have to do that?" George scolded.

"Not that it made a difference." Dhani muttered as he leaned his head against the passenger seat window sadly, "She still doesn't want us together."

"Dhani, you just gotta give her some time to-"

"No!" Dhani said cutting his father off, "I'm not just gonna let Cynthia choose who I'm aloud to love! I don't care if it is her daughter!"

The rest of the car ride was silent and George wasn't sure what to say if he thought Dhani would even let him get it out.

George drove them home and Dhani went straight up to his room. George tried to get him to come out for something to eat, but Dhani refused. George gave up and went to bed after nearly three hours of trying to get him out of his room.

Dhani was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to resist the urge to write down the hateful song that floated through his head.

He finally snapped and walked out of his room. George was in bed and Lily wasn't paying attention to him, so he left. He walked to John and Cynthia's house. He walked to the back and tossed some rocks at the window he knew was Prudence's. She opened her window and looked down at him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry that my Dad pulled us out like that." he said, "I came back to give a proper goodbye." Prudence sighed and bit her lip.

"I'll let you in through the back." she said. He nodded and he waited by the door for her. When she opened the door, she wrapped her arms tight around him. He hugged her and he kissed her quickly before they went upstairs to her bedroom.

They were both lying on the bed together and neither wanted to say what was on their minds. They knew it as the same thing. Prudence put her head on his chest and sighed. he could tell she was upset, but he didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

They both fell asleep eventually and in the morning Cynthia got up and went to wake Prudence up. She knocked on the door.

"Pru, are you angry with me?" she asked, "I'm need to get up." When there wasn't an answer, she opened the door and Cynthia was instantly mad.

"John!" she yelled, startling the two on the bed awake.

John came running into the room with a baseball bat, "What? What's wrong?" he saw Dhani and Prudence sitting in Prudence's bed looking as if they knew they were in trouble.

"Will you please go and call Dhani's father?" she snapped. John struggled to get any words out, but Dhani stood up.

"You don't have to." he said. He kissed Prudence quickly before walking past them and out the door.

"Thanks so much mum!" Prudence said shoving her parents out of her room. She slid down her door and sobbed.

John and Cynthia could hear her from the hall.

"I told you, Cyn," John said gently, "You're killing them telling them no. They're gonna do it whether you like it or not by this point. I'm not gonna stop them and I know neither is George. You're the only one who has a problem with it."

Cynthia looked at the floor and waited for John to walk away from she knocked on Prudence's door.

"Pru, I'm sorry, I've been so harsh." she said trying to push the door open, "Please let me at least talk to you."

The door opened and Prudence stepped aside fro her mother. Prudence sat down at her desk chair and looked at her mother expectantly.

"Pru, I'm sorry." she said. "I'm sorry that I don't want you to grow up. And I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mum, Dhani's not gonna hurt me." she said seriously. Cynthia looked at her hands.

"Alright, well then I'm not gonna tell you that you can't be with Dhani because I know you'll only do it anyway."

Prudence suddenly grinned and wrapped her arms around Cynthia, "Thank you mum!" she said excitedly she ran out of the room and downstairs.

By the time Cynthia went down Prudence had left.

* * *

"Dhani!" Prudence yelled banging on the front door of Friar Park. The door opened to George, looking like he just got out of bed. he cocked an eyebrow at her as she pushed past him.

"Oh Prudence won't you come in?" he asked shutting the door after she was already half way up the stairs, "Dhani's upstairs...course you already know that...SINCE YOU'RE ALREADY UP THERE!" he yelled after her.

Prudence busted into Dhani's room and pounced on him. He yelped and caught her in his arms.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked frowning at her.

"Mum said that it was OK!" she squealed. Dhani just looked at her, unsure of what she'd just screamed at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Real Love- Chapter Four**

Dhani just looked at Prudence blankly for a minute.

"She did?" he asked a small grin appearing on his face. Prudence nodded and giggled. Dhani lifted her up and spun her around before kissing her.

Lily walked in and frowned.

"Why do you have to be so loud? It is six a.m.!" she complained. Dhani rolled his eyes at his sister and shoved her shoulder as he and Prudence walked passed her. She moaned when she stumbled sleepily and Dhani giggled without looking back at her.

He and Prudence went out to the garden and sat near the big lake. They were laughing and talking about random things. Dhani wrapped his arms around Prudence and pulled her close to him. She grinned at him and kissed him.

"I love you Dhani." she said softly. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too Pru," he said.

Later in the day, Prudence went home and she was slowly walking into the house, unsure of the mood of her mum. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a happy sigh. Cynthia walked in and saw her.

"Hi, love." she said sitting down next to her, "What did Dhani say?"

"He's excited." Prudence said grinning, "Thanks mum."

Cynthia laughed, "What for?" she asked, "You two would have ended up together anyway."

Prudence frowned, "How do you know that?"

"Well Dhani did spend the night here last night without your dad and My knowing." Cynthia said, "Which we still have to talk about."

Prudence bit her lip and looked at her lap, "Alright, that's fair, but how come you changed your mind?"

"Pru, it's not like I didn't want you to be happy or go out with Dhani." Cynthia said, "I just didn't want you to grow up. Julian's thinking about moving out, which I obviously don't like, and I didn't want you to grow up and leave with him."

"Mum, I'm not gonna leave you." Prudence laughed, "And if I do, I promise to come back eventually." Cynthia laughed and hugged Prudence.

"I know," she said. SHe kissed her cheek and Prudence smiled as John walked in.

"Yay! They finally made up!" he said rolling his eyes, "So how's Dhani?"

"He's alright." Prudence shrugged, "He says we should go someplace tonight."

"Oh and where would that be?" John asked. Prudence shrugged.

"He didn't say." she said, "He just said we needed to go out on an official date."

"Well don't get into any trouble alright?" John asked leaving the room again.

"I'm trouble on legs, Dad." she said smirking, "You should know that. You called me that first." He laughed and he and CYnthia left her to her thoughts.

* * *

That evening, George answered the door to find Prudence standing there grinning madly. He laughed stepped aside for her.

"Don't tell him I said this, but he's nervous out of his mind." george said with a wink. Prudence giggled as Dhani walked in. He smiled at Prudence and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and George clapped him on the shoulder.

"Have fun." he said before they walked out of the house. They walked to Dhani's sort of new car and drove to a little restaurant. They had a nice meal and they talked. Dhani thought things were going good until they got finished eating. He looked at his watch and bit his lip. It was much too early to go home and he didn't want to take Prudence home yet. They ha had the best idea.

"Hey Pru, do you want to go to Blackpool with me?" he asked. Prudence grinned and nodded.

"I've never been to Blackpool." she said as they got back in the car. It took nearly four hours to get there, but neither of them cared. It was starting to get a bit late when they got there. Dhani and Prudence rode a bunch of rides at the same amusement park He knew his dad took his mum to on their first date.

THey got on the ferris wheel and Prudence covered her eyes.

"Oh Pru, don't be a weeny!" he said taking her hands away from her face.

"It's too high up!" she whimpered burying her face in his shoulder instead. He laughed and pulled her back. He took her face in his hands and kissed her for as long as he could. Her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back.

They didn't stop until they had to get off the ride. Dhani was panting as he and Prudence leaned against a wall to a food stand. They looked like they'd just run a marathon when all they did was make out on the ferris wheel.

Prudence laughed and grabbed his hand. He looked at his watch and bit his lip. It was really late and there was no way either f them were gonna make their curfew.

They rushed to the car and started toward home. They were in fact late for curfew, four hours late. Dhani drove Prudence home and walked her up to her door. He kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow if my Dad's not too mad that I was late." Dhani said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I'll probably be grounded for the next year and a half." Prudence said. They kissed again and then DHani left to go home.

When he got inside his house, all the lights were off. It appeared that no one was up. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He was about to go in when someone cleared their throat.

"Dhani, you do know it's three a.m. right?" George asked sternly. Dhani sighed.

"Yeah, I took Pru to Blackpool and we kinda lost track of time." he said looking at his feet. George was silent for a minute.

"You went to Blackpool?" he asked quietly. Dhani nodded and looked up at him. They looked at each other for a minute. George seemed to be deciding whether or not to punish Dhani for being late, "What made you want to go there?"

"Well I was trying to come up with something we could do and I remembered you took mum there on your first date, so I figured it would be fun." Dhani said slowly. George grinned and shook his head.

"Go to bed, son." he said before walking away to his own bedroom. Dhani grinned to himself and did as he was told.

The only thing was, George woke him up at 6 o'clock the next morning.

"Three hours of sleep!" DHani moaned, "That's all I got!"

Lily snickered, "Don't stay out so late and then maybe you'll get more sleep." she said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Wily," Dhani mumbled. George laughed.

"She's right, Dhani." he said.

* * *

"Prudence Lennon," John said sternly after Prudence walked inside. Dhani had just driven off and her father was up waiting for her, "Do you know what time it is!?"

"Yes, I do and I'm sorry!" she said in a small voice, "Dhani and I went to Blackpool and we didn't know it got so late."

John shook his head, "Not an excuse." he said, "If your mum knew you just got home you' definitely be in deep trouble."

"But Dad!" Prudence said, "I didn't realize it was so late until we were leaving! I swear I won't do it again!"

"Prudence," John said seriously, "I can't just let it go."

"Why not?" She complained dropping her coat on the floor near the door like she normally did.

"Because what kind of Dad would I be if I just brushed it off that my 16 year old daughter was out with a boy until 3 a.m.!?"

"The kind that your 16 year old daughter would love!?" She said smiling innocently. John bit his lip and thought for a second.

"Nope, sorry, Pru." he said shaking his head, "I'm gonna have to ground you."

"Aw!" Prudence huffed, "And I'm gonna have to tell your Mum."

"But Dad, why does she have to know!?" she asked walking into the kitchen for something to drink.

"She has to know because how else am I supposed to make sure you stay grounded when I'm not here?" John asked with a smirk. Prudence sighed.

"Alright how long do I have to be grounded?" she groaned before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm gonna go with two weeks, and no phone, TV, of records." John said.

"What am I supposed to do the whole time!?" Prudence asked her eyes wide.

"Well you could read a book." John rolled his eyes, "Help your mum with the chores, or you could sit around and do nothing and be bored."

Prudence growled at him before going upstairs to bed. The next morning she got a good lecture on being home for curfew from her mother and on top of it all Dhani called after lunch.

"No I'm sorry Dhani," John said making sure to look at Prudence as he spoke, "She's grounded." Prudence could hear the groan from her boyfriend from where she was. She put her head down on the kitchen table and groaned as Julian snickered.

"Don't stay out so late and you won't get grounded." he said. Prudence stuck her tongue out a thim.

"You can't talk about that Julian," Cynthia said sternly, "We still have to talk about the fact that you've been taking Brigett on motorcycle rides late a night." Julian bit his lip and looked at the table. Prudence snickered as John hung up the phone.

"He found a loophole." he said as he sat down, "He asked what Prudence was allowed to do and nowhere did I mention that he couldn't come over."

Prudence cheered and ran upstairs to her room.

An hour later Dhani was sitting in her room playing a guitar he'd stolen from John's music room. They were playing a few of the songs he wanted to show Julian for the band again, this time Julian was there.

"We need to figure out a time to meet." Dhani said making a face, "You know for all this." They all knew each other and were around each other a lot, but rarely they were in a group all together. Julian nodded.

"Well we can't for two weeks unless it's here." Julian said giving his sister a glare. Prudence returned it and DHani giggled.

The next two weeks weren't bad. Once Prudence was un-grounded Flaming Pie met at Paul's house and they played through a bunch of songs they all wrote collectively.

They used Paul's studio to record a few, and Dhani said the only song they absolutely had to do was "Beautiful Girl". Lily and Paul agreed, since they were the ones working the system.

After all that was finished, they had a nice little album. They weren't really sure how they were gonna get them out, and they refused help from their parents in any way.

George liked that they didn't want help and he nearly cried when he heard them playing "Beautiful Girl". He especially liked that Dhani could sing it so well.

* * *

** Two Years later:  
**

Dhani and Prudence were sitting on the couch At Dhani's house. His father had brought home a strange chick the night before and Dhani felt like he knew her, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Lily was in the kitchen with George trying to get him to tell her who the girl was. Prudence had come over that morning because she wanted to show him a song she wrote.

After she'd played it for him, and he told her what he thought of it, he kissed her which turned into a bit of a make out.

They were interrupted though. By the girl George had brought. Dhani looked at her and cleared his throat nervously. She looked like she was about to crack up.

"Uh, erm- Wha-" Dhani had no idea what to say to her. She smiled.

"Don't worry Dhani," she said, "I'll leave."

How did she know my name? he thought with a slight frown. Prudence made him forget the thought by kissing him again.

"I have to go home now." she said with a sad sigh. Dhani kissed her again.

"I love you." he said. Pecking her cheek. She nodded and they walked toward the door.

"I love you too." she said, kissing him again.

"I'll see you later." he said as she walked out the door. He shut the door and sighed. He bit his lip. He couldn't help but think how all this started because he's called her a brat.

* * *

**So that's the end! Yay! I told you it was gonna be short. The chapters were really long though so I guess it was longer that way. Anyroad! Review and tell me what you thought!**

**BE HAPPY!**


End file.
